emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7643 (17th October 2016)
In the rain, Harriet leads a funeral procession to the Cemetery. Aaron is underwater. Plot Monday 17th October 2016 Aaron sits up in the bath before getting dried and heading back to his bedroom where Robert is still in bed. He's running late, but Robert tells him to meet him at the scrapyard later so they can go for a drive. When Aaron leaves, Robert has another look at the ring. As Robert prepares a picnic, Victoria inspects the ring and questions if Aaron needs to buy him one in return. She insists the ring is perfect, although questions is the sudden need to propose is anything to do with Rebecca. Robert explains he can't see his future without Aaron, and Victoria tells him Jack would be proud. She enquirers if Robert has asked Paddy or Chas' permission. Robert visits Paddy to ask his blessing, but Paddy refuses insisting he's the worst possible person for Aaron and he'll end up breaking Aaron's heart, so he will end up picking up the pieces. Robert insists he loves Aaron and hits back that Paddy wasn't there for Aaron when Gordon was about. Robert finds Rebecca at the scrapyard where she tells him she wasn't expecting him to be so spoken for. As she leaves, Rebecca kisses Robert on the cheek which is witnessed by Lachlan. Lachlan confronts Robert about trying to turn Rebecca against her family, warning him not to go near her again. Robert agrees to if Lachlan confesses to the shooting. Lachlan threatens Robert, saying he could say something in counselling about how his gay step-father just couldn't leave him alone and that's why he attacked Alicia. Robert insists they'd never believe him, but Lachlan reminds him he learned to lie from the best, and they believed Aaron. Aaron turns up and in a fit of rage, he dunks Lachlan's head in water and threatens him if he tells anybody. Robert agrees not to talk to Rebecca and Lachlan walks off. The Thomases and Doug arrive home, but confused Ashley is convinced they are late for something. Victoria almost slip about Robert's proposal but she quickly cover it. Aaron tells Robert to stay away from Rebecca but Robert is adamant Lachlan won't say anything, but Aaron worries he'll lose Robert if Lachlan says anything. When Aaron leaves, Victoria questions if Robert has bottled things and encourages him to ask Aaron. Robert has set up a picnic in a barn and reads his proposal speech to Victoria, who isn't impressed with her brother's efforts. Victoria scarpers when she hears Aaron's car outside. Aaron leads Robert outside where he opens his car boot to reveal that he has Lachlan bound by the wrists inside. Robert tells Aaron off for kidnapping Lachlan as Aaron tries to explain his reason. They drive to woodland where Lachlan makes a run for it as Aaron didn't tie his legs together. Aaron chases after Lachlan and they end up on a cliffs edge. Robert grabs Lachlan off Aaron and Aaron shouts he won't let Lachlan hurt anyone else and walks away. Lachlan blurts out that Robert has been hooking up with Rebecca. With Lachlan back bound in Aaron's boot, Robert explains he did have a relationship with Rebecca behind Chrissie's back about four years ago, and although he isn't proud of this, he ended things with her when he and Chrissie got serious. He reassures Aaron that Rebecca doesn't come close to him. Aaron and Robert get back in the car, where they argue before Robert instructs Aaron to pull over. Robert insists being bisexual doesn't mean he is going to cheat. They head into the woodland where Robert opens up about his relationship with Jack, and how his father caught him with a boy when he was fifteen. Robert insists Jack didn't want a son like him so he buried his feelings, but now he wants to be himself. Aaron assures Robert he is amazing and he loves him and they kiss. Robert reaches into his pocket for the ring, before remembering he put it in the glove-box of the car. As Robert heads back to the car, a Police Officer pulls up, believing the car has been abandoned. Lachlan bangs on the boot but Aaron manages to cover it before the police officer checks if the car has been stolen. Luckily for Aaron and Robert, the police officer is called away before he can conduct a search of the vehicle. Back in the car, Aaron inquires what the big secret is. He questions what'll happen if Robert meets a woman that comes close, but Robert insists he is enough. Aaron question why he begged Chrissie to take him back, so Robert explains he couldn't accept things then and blurts that he would've proven things if Aaron hadn't kidnapped Lachlan and ruins it. Robert reaches for the ring box and reveals he was going to propose. Aaron takes his eyes off the road have a look. Robert looks up and screams as Aaron swerves. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton (voice only) Guest cast *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill Locations *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bathroom, hallway, Aaron and Robert's bedroom and carpark *Tall Trees Cottage - Exterior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Main Street *Unknown barn and yard *Unknown roads *Unknown woodland *Hotten Bypass Notes *To commemorate Emmerdale's 44th anniversary, a special week of episodes follows four sets of characters through the same 24 hour period. *Robert Sugden tells Aaron Dingle of an incident when Robert's father Jack caught Robert with a farm hand and "leathered" him when Robert was fifteen. These events would've taken place in 2001 but were not depicted on screen at the time. This caused controversy with a number of viewers, feeling that it tainted Jack's memory. *Underwater stage provided by Pinewood Studios, last used during the Woolpack siege (Episode 6688 and Episode 6689) Memorable dialogue Robert Sugden: (after closing the car boot): "There's a teenager in your boot." Aaron Dingle: "Yeah, I know." Robert Sugden: (mocking Aaron) "'I thought you'd change, Robert. Abducting people's bad, Robert.'" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes